Naheulbeuk Spin-off : Chnafon c'est cochon
by Le Chrysologue
Summary: Vous croyez qu'il y a des cochons? En fait non. Laissez vous guider dans ce fleuve littéraire au tournures exotiques. Ou pas. La suite des histoires sera programmée selon le délibérément du Conseil de l'Écriture associé au roman réunion s'organisant toutes les nuits de pleine lune.
**Jour 1 :**

 **Pérégrinations urbaines**

 **Chapitre 1 : Un camp intrigant**

Chnafon était une cité tranquille, bien que mouvementée par des incidents multiples. Son maire, Tétaklak, un gobelin à l'haleine forte, était l'objet de certaines convoitises obscures. Bien que ce début journée fût éclairé par un soleil majestueux, malgré certains nuages, le calme de la cité risquait d'être chamboulé…

Le soleil s'étirait dans le ciel matinal, et les oisillons chantaient aigument. Les odeurs purifiantes des ordures de la ville pénétraient soigneusement les narines des habitants. On pouvait, d'un regard attentif, apercevoir les larmes ténébreuses de la rosée posée sur les fleurs miroitantes des jardins d'acclimatations inexistants.

C'est donc au petit matin que le maire de cette ville reçut quatre individus au comportement trop normal pour un début de matinée : un elfe, un demi-elfe, un nain ainsi qu'un mage de Tzinntch, le début de toute histoire drôle. L'objet de cette rencontre fut simple : éluder une affaire de complot présupposé. Après quelques explications, la suite des opérations devint claire comme de l'eau de granite. Le groupe devait infiltrer le centre d'entrainement municipal des gardes afin de soutirer des informations susceptibles d'être compromettantes pour le maire. Le groupe fut ainsi camouflé par des équipements, bien qu'il ait fallu convaincre le nain d'entrer dans son armure, après avoir protesté énergétiquement sur le point sensible de camoufler sa barbe, lieu de vie essentielle et nécessaire.

L'arrivée au centre d'entrainement fut sans encombre, car il était midi et que tous les gardes étaient en pause déjeuner. Il était relativement intéressant de noter le menu de ce jour : frites sucrées et poulet à la sauce caramel. Le dessert était composé de cerises en état de décomposition extrême. Tout le monde était ainsi allé déguster le fanatique menu… mise à part le chef des gardes qui surprit le groupe en plein milieu de la grande-cour. Après quelques échanges pédagogiques et hiérarchiques, le capitaine Bertrand se pointa, appelé par le chef des gardes, lui demandant de faire une visite de ce lieu.

La visite était le moment parfait pour l'investigation, mais le résultat était plus que maigre. L'excursion administrative se conclut à la cour d'entrainement, où au même moment, la sergente Jadeneuh arriva. Le groupe était déjà scindé, car l'elfe s'était glissé dans l'ombre lors de la visite afin de rester dans le bâtiment. L'autre partie de la compagnie fraichement promue par le ministère de la défense devait se résoudre à affronter au corps à corps Jadeneuh et Bertrand, qui les avaient défiés.

Le combat commença par le demi-elfe débutant, qui malgré son arrivée prématurée, réussit à parer les premiers coups de Jadeneuh mais un moment d'inattention lui fit fatal. La pointe de l'épée de Jadeneuh pointa son cœur après qu'un coup de pommeau l'ait fait choir. Le combat suivant avec le nain pu surprendre, puisque la nature, plus sablonneuse que terrestre, n'était pas en sa faveur. En effet il n'arrêtait pas de tourbillonner au grand damne du mage qui n'était pas très doué. Il n'arrivait pas, tout simplement à prendre son courage à deux mains, ce qui conduisit tout naturellement à des rires de foules, qui visionnaient le combat.

Cette situation inappropriée fit réagir l'elfe situé quelques étages plus haut. La pagaille 'gladiatoresque' en contrebas fut le moment idéal pour investiguer le bâtiment. Cependant, il se trouvait dans les habitations de la caserne, peu intéressant à l'enquête. Selon lui, l'investigation de la partie administrative aurait été plus instructive mais le nombre de gardes, même à demi-attentif était trop important. Il se devait de faire une diversion. La réflexion fut de courte durée car il décida de mettre le feu au dortoir dans lequel il se trouvait. Une fois que le feu eut pris, il sauta par la fenêtre et lança une alerte aux spectateurs en déblatérant des faits incongrus. Son baratin et la direction aléatoire qu'il avait indiqué fut suivi par la grande majorité de son oratoire : tous les gardes excepté Jadeneuh et Bertrand.

Le calme semblait alors revenir peu à peu, mais elle fut de courte durée. En effet, un messager arriva subitement, débarquant à proximité de l'incendie pour annoncer un incident à la fabrique de saucisses de la ville. Selon le messager, elle était à ce moment attaquée par des trolls. Le sous-effectif visible ne fit pas peur à la sergente et au capitaine, qui se mirent en route automatiquement. Le groupe après avoir posé le bilan provisoire de ce début d'histoire se décida à choisir les décisions futures. Le mage et le nain allaient accompagner le capitaine et la sergente, tandis que le demi-elfe allait éteindre le feu. L'elfe quant à lui allait continuer ses investigations au poste des gardes…


End file.
